1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device preventing involuntary unlocking between two complementary electrical or optical connection elements, such as a receptacle connector and a plug. More specifically, the invention pertains to an anti-unlock device designed to be fixedly joined to one of two connection elements and to be screwed onto the other connection element in order to prevent any involuntary disconnection of the two connection elements.
In certain applications, especially in the field of aeronautic or automobile connection systems, strong vibrations cause the connection elements to move, leading to a loss of linkage between complementary connection elements. Thus, there are known ways of providing each connection system with a device to lock the linkage between the two connection elements and prevent untimely unlocking. Such a device must make it possible to maintain the connection even when the connection systems are subjected to extreme conditions and especially to strong vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thus, there is a known locking device with screw comprising a locking ring provided with saw-tooth notches. The locking ring is fixedly joined to one of the connection elements. It then gets screwed onto the second connection element which is provided with a catch that engages onto the saw-tooth notches of the locking ring during the screw-on process. The screwing-on of locking ring is completed when the two connection elements abut each other. The electrical or other connection is thus guaranteed and theoretically maintained.
However, the distance between the two connection elements is not always identical from one connection system to another. Thus, at the end of the locking processes, it can happen that a catch of the connection element around which the locking ring is screwed gets positioned at the tip or along a slope of one of the saw-tooth notches; of said locking ring. Said connection element is therefore in an unstable position relatively to the locking ring. This means that the vibrations to which the connection system is subjected may cause a slight shifting of the locking ring until the catch is brought to a more stable position between two saw-tooth notches. This shifting leads to an equivalent shift as regards the distance between the two connection elements such as a receptacle connector and a plug. And, in certain cases, the connection elements are then no longer in contact, and the electrical or other connection is no longer obtained. Besides, problems of tight sealing may arise because of this spacing, and this should be avoided in pneumatic connectors or electrical or other connectors that are submerged.